The present invention relates to cleaning tools in general and more particularly to cleaning tools adapted for the removal of debris from relatively inaccessible areas.
The timing adjustment scales of automobile engines, particularly those of American manufacture, are often difficult for a mechanic to view. Such timing scales often are located between the engine and radiator, and a considerable distance below the upper surface of the engine, and they become easily coated with dust, oil, and other debris. The cleaning of such scales and the like in automobiles has long been a distasteful and time-consuming chore, since it entails reaching down into the bowels of the engine with a rag, ineffectually scraping at dirt with a pointed stick or the like, etc.